1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sighting apparatus for archery bows and the like, and in particular to a new and unique peep sighting system which is rotatably mounted to the string of the bow and includes a generally cylindrical body having an outer wall and a lateral bore therethrough, at least one circular sighting member mounted on the outer wall of the body, and a weighted member displaced at an angle, also mounted on the outer wall of the body and emanating from the body in a position generally perpendicular relative the sighting member.
The present invention provides a peep sighting system wherein the sight is always parallel with the horizon when the bowstring is pulled back into the firing position, notwithstanding the angle of the bow itself. Further, the sight is always in the correct alignment with the aiming eye of the user when pulled into the firing position, unlike prior art methods, which often required action on the part of the user to align the sight for use, complicating the aiming and firing of the bow at critical times.
2. Prior Art and General Background
While the prior art is replete with various designs for string-mounted peep sights, all of the prior art teaches sighting systems wherein the sight itself is in direct, rigid communication with the string, and in fact is tightly affixed to the string, unlike the present invention, which contemplates an engagement which allows rotation of the main body about the string, utilizing the string as the axis of rotation within its main body, lateral bore. The static, rigid means of affixing the sight to the string as contemplated by the below prior art is not desirable as it tends to lead to misalignment during pull-back, as the string tends to twist as one grasps and pulls back the bow string, removing the sighting bore from the line of sight.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,199,502 Stonecipher 09/10/1965 3,410,644 McLendon 11/12/1968 3,600,814 Smith 09/24/1971 3,703,770 Sofield 11/28/1972 3,703,771 Saunders 11/28/1972 3,859,733 Chesnick 01/14/1975 3,942,507 Opal 03/09/1976 4,011,853 Fletcher 03/15/1977 4,563,821 Saunders 01/14/1986 4,625,422 Carlson 12/02/1986 4,656,994 Jenks 03/14/1987 4,833,786 Shores, Sr. 05/30/1989 4,848,306 Treaster 07/18/1989 4,860,458 Ernstsen 08/29/1989 4,895,129 Hedgpeth 01/23/1990 4,961,264 Topel 10/09/1990 4,965,938 Saunders 10/30/1990 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,264, 4,848,306, 4,965,938, and 4,563,821 to Topel, Treaster and Saunders respectively, teach ridgedly-mounted sights to the string, but with various flexible cable members which are affixed to the string and bow in order to facilitate alignment of the string, thereby aligning the sight.
While these systems may have proved more useable than the other prior art as they facilitate alignment in spite of the twisting of the string, they are nonetheless fully distinguishable in form and function from the present invention, and prove complicated, unreliable, and even dangerous to use at times, as the aligning cable has been known to become dislodged at the bow, or break, and snapping directly back to the sight to which it is affixed, very likely striking the eye of the user, causing serious injury.
The other patents cited above are also distinguishable from the present invention, but nonetheless are worthy of citation, again teaching various peep sight designs rigidly affixed to the bowstring.